


Harry Potter And His Next great Adventure- Not That He had Any Say In it

by xanvan01



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Crack, I'm a bit rusty on my writing, I’ve seen it happen a few times and it really pisses me off, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Not too overbearing Team RWBY, Powerful Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Will update tags as the story continues, and I'm very impatient, if I can get his character right, you'll see as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanvan01/pseuds/xanvan01
Summary: Harry is just trying to enjoy one peaceful Halloween night. That's all he asked for. But Death seemed to have other ideas. He couldn't really blame her, hiding your super amazing magic and secret abilities does get boring after a while. Still. He'd have liked to have a say in it.Editing then continuing
Relationships: I haven't decided yet - Relationship, It probably won't be straight though, There is a very small chance that it will
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

He was enjoying his day, you know? He thought that maybe nothing would go wrong; that for once he could enjoy himself on this day of bad luck, that there won’t _be_ any bad luck this time. He was wrong. Of course he was. He never gets this day off, why would he suddenly now? On this faithful halloween day, everything is just bound to go wrong for one Harry James Potter.

It started of nice enough- he was weary then, of course, he always is- but as the day progressed he made the mistake of allowing himself to relax as nothing happened. Everything was going great! He had a double Charms and Transfiguration then Herbology and finally Potions. He made it through the day and was fine! It’s at dinner where it all went wrong.

A few years back he had met someone, a girl, who had claimed to be the personification of Death. He didn’t believe her at first, obviously, who would? But as time processed and she continued to help him, teach him and tell him things no one else could of, he believed her. And he was right to, for she was Death (also known as Amanda) and he was, according to her, the Master Of Death (also known as a stupid dollophead that needs to learn to  listen)

So imagine his surprise when he found out about that little bit of information and the power, plus knowledge, that comes with it. Being the Master of Death, his magical core is expanded to a size that even the most powerful wizards could not reach after years of trying to expand their core to a larger state. He also has a few... powers that no one else, or some could have only dreamed to have. Examples being natural metamorphosis abilities, parseltounge (which he already had), a closer relation to the elements- them being fire, earth, water, air and... well something else- he also had a closer...  bond  to death and life magic. The last one is a bit complicated so we’ll dive into it later on in the story. The knowledge part is practically Death just having put them in a time bubble and taught him all the magic they know of that he could preform and spoiling what’s going to happen in his life.

So back to where we were, dinner. Where it all went wrong. He was just finishing up when Death decided his life was getting too boring and she wanted to meddle. So she appeared in the great hall with a loud  crack  and caused major confusion and mild (maybe a slight understatement) panic and then she grabbed him by the arm and threw him into another dimension. Lovely.


	2. Does this count as an interrogation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember that this isn’t beta read!

He was definitely not happy with Amanda right now. His head really fucking  _ hurt _ .

He ignored the ringing voices in the background and focused his magic into healing his head and taking in all the history he could from his surroundings. He instantly regretted it and made a mental note to himself to only try and absorb information after his head had already healed.

Remnant didn’t seem too bad. He even had a fellow immortal buddy he could live with here! Although, Ozma seems to get reincarnated, unlike him, who just refuses to die. Oh well, he’ll draw him in by bonding over the pain that is overbearing celestial beings that have you doing all their work for them. He should probably introduce himself first though, now that he’s headache is gone and he can actually process whats happening around him.

He opened his eyes and saw six expectant faces looking at him. A blonde who looks to be wearing an outfit that’s cross between a hunter and a dad, a woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun, with a few strands hanging stylishly loose on the sides of her face and an almost grass green colour to her eyes. Next he saw a man who was clearly not all there at the moment (drunk it seemed) with black hair and red eyes. Then there was Ozma himself, who he should probably call Ozpin right now, along with two nurses, one male and another a female faunus.

“...Is anyone going to say something or...? I don’t mind the the staring, really, the view from here is great, but the silence is a touch too uncomfortable for me,” Harry broke the stillness that had fallen over the room while he was taking everything in.

The drunk gave a grin, whilst the green eyed blonde crossed her arms over her chest and turned away with a huff and the rest just gave him bemused looks. Oz seemed amused though, so score one in the Immortal Buddies For Life plan. 

“My name is Professor Ozpin and I’m the headmaster of Beacon Academy. This here is Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch- who is one of the professors at my school- and two of our school nurses, Mavis Gellert and Vail Rosebell,” Ozpin indicated to each person in question as he introduced them, “If you wouldn’t mind to enlighten us of your own identity, as well as how it came to be that you fell onto my school from seemingly nowhere?” He was leaning against his cane and seemed way too calm about this. 

Maybe he was used to having people falling from nowhere onto his school. Not that it had ever happened before according to his history search. Maybe it was just an Ozpin thing.

“Harry Potter, Wizard Extraordinaire and Fate’s favourite chew toy at your service!” He said with flourish and bowed as much as he could while sitting on an infirmary bed.

“Wizard?” Came from both nurses as well as Taiyang and Glynda. They didn’t seem to believe him. Rude.

“Long story short, I’m immortal with magic, from another dimension and also here on vacation, despite what Amanda may want. I’m also very hungry. Do you have waffles by any chance? I’ve always wanted to try those,” he thought his explanation was quite fitting, but clearly they didn’t think so. Guess he wasn’t going to get those waffles. Or any food for that matter. Oh stop judging, it’s hardly his fault food is so delicious. And he really was hungry! Oh never mind- Mavis was his new favourite person in all of the multiverse. She even brought some ice-cream with the waffles!

“How can you expect anyone to believe that?” That came from Glynda. He was starting to like her less and less. Couldn’t the woman let loose for a moment? Although, to be fair nobody else seemed to believe him except Qrow and Ozpin so maybe he judged her too early. He’ll give her another chance.

“How many people have you ever heard use that as an excuse to get out of a situation? Or to explain their own? None? Why then, what makes you think I’m lying?” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away in a huff. Just like she did to him earlier. It was taking a lot of self control to not turn back and stick his tongue out at her.

“Potter would also not be the first to come from another dimension. The grimm did as well, din’t they?” Qrow stood up for him, and looked to Ozpin for confirmation on the last bit of what he said.

“That’s quite right, Qrow. Though, they were only able to get through due to their lack of souls. And from what I can feel, that wouldn’t have been a problem for you, would it Mister Potter?” 

Harry slowly chewed on the waffle while looking at them. Uh oh. Not good. “Uhm, no? Or well yes? Wait no, what’s the opposite of what your implying? That’s what I am.” He gave them his “I’m a 100% normal immortal” look. Their disbelieving stares made him think he should probably work on that. “How about we just pretend I’m normal and you enroll me at your school? It sounds like fun.” And a much safer topic to discuss.

He saw Glynda about to object, but Ozpin agreed before she could, earning himself two disbelieving stares. He then explained that Taiyang and Qrow were here for their daughter/niece’s own enrollment at the school. She was entering two years early so a personal meeting with her guardians was mandatory. Since he’s the same age as her, but came from another universe, he’d have to choose someone to stand in as his guardian. He was quick to ask Nurse Mavis Gellert who agreed, but informed him that she was about to become Nurse Mavis Rosebell, so Vail would be his other guardian. He didn’t mind, and so they agreed to forge him some documents and set him up for school.

He was quite curious about why the two nurses were allowed into the little impromptu meeting and about why they were accepting him in so easily, but figured that he shouldn’t think too much on it. Plus, none of them were recoiling in fear at the fact that he had no soul, so he wasn’t really going to complain.

After that everyone but his new guardians left so that he could rest and he made some plans with Mavis and Vail to go down to Vale and buy some necessities and his weapon. He wondered if he could get Amanda to help him cheat in terms of learning his fighting skills.


End file.
